parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame part 32
a torch blows out and skeletons ambush them Tummi or an ambush Clopin and the skeletons tie Quasimodo Phoebus and the Gummi Bears up Clopin well well well what have we here skeletons trespassers spies Phoebus we are not spies Quasimodo cant you listen Gruffi its very important Clopin don't interrupt me you're very clever to have found our hideaway unfortunately you wont live to tell the tale Clopin and the Gypsies maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrals of Paris collect in a lair maybe youve heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles hello you're there where the lame can walk and the blind can see but the dead cant talk so you wont be around to reveal what you've found we have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive here in the court of miracles where its a miracle if you can get out alive and they sing getting to hang Quasimodo Phoebus and the Gummi Bears and the Puppet tries to object but Clopin stops him Esmeralda stop these are not spies they're out friends Clopin why didn't they say so? Quasimodo, Phoebus, and the Gummi Bears: We did say so! Esmeralda: this is the soldier that saved the miller's family, Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral, and the Gummi Bears also deserve some credit. Tummi: (blushing) Ah Shucks! It was nothing. Phoebus: (Shouts to crowd) We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men. Esmeralda: you took a terrible risk coming here. It may not look exactly show but we're grateful. Phoebus: Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here. Frollo: Nor would I! (Frollo and his men appear in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody.) Tummi: Oh No Frollo's here! Frollo: After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. (To Quasi) Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. Esmeralda: What are you talking about? Frollo: Why, he led me right to you, my dear. Esmeralda: You're a liar! Cubbi: That's Right Frollo! We never led you here, it was for us, not you and your nasty soldiers! Frollo: Why you must be the Gummi Bears. Well I have someone who was waiting to meet you the hooded figure appears and takes off the hood revealing to be Duke Igthorn Duke Igthorn surprise did you miss me Gummi Bears Cubbi Duke Igthorn how did you get here Duke Igthorn the cannon you guys shot me out in new orleans sent me here and i met Frollo and he recruited me to join his army and i got a reward for doing so you guys ha ha ha He ties the Gummi Bears up in chains Frollo and look what else i caught in my net Captain Phoebus back from the dead another miracle no doubt i shall remedy that there will be a bonfire in the sqaure tomorrow and youre all invited to attend lock them up and they chain up Duke Igthorn i cant wait for the celebration tomorrow its gonna be splended espcially now that i have the Gummi Bears in my clutches ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Quasimodo no master please Frollo take him to the belltower and make sure he stays there the guards grab Quasimodo and drag him back to the belltower and chain him up so he cannot escape and the Gummi Bears are locked in a cage above a burning pit of fire Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs